First Meeting
by RickylFangirl
Summary: Rookie cop Jim Gordon can't seem to forget the moment that started this all. The day He met Oswald Cobblepot and how He let him go instead of killing him. A few month's had gone by and a case has popped up with the same situation. What will he do and how will he react.


Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy day in Gotham, the air is thick with smog from all the local industries. It has always been this way. "Nothing ever changes in this city except for the criminal's, Which there are plenty of." Jim thought to himself. The young rookie cop has short brown hair with shadowy blue eyes.

A new case opened up this morning at the gcpd. Of course, It was Jim Gordon who took it before anyone else could, but his partner Harvey Bullock reluctantly wanted to help. The two men had their share of up's and down's in their partnership, but always came out in the end. There was only one kink that had Jim worried. He hadn't told Harvey what really went down between him and Oswald that day. Jim actually let the servant go instead of shooting him, like He was told. The scene just kept replaying in the younger cop's mind. After all, He was no killer and definitely wouldn't shoot someone in cold blood. Jim could see the good in Oswald and knew he could change if he were to as long as He stayed away from Gotham. Not even the cop thought that guy would want to come back anyway after what had happened. But Jim felt guilty about hiding it from his partner and knew it was wrong. He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing it.

Quickly the young cop snapped out of his thoughts, as his teammate spoke, "Jim, You need to focus if we're gonna catch this guy." Both men had been sitting in their squad car waiting for forensics to arrive at the scene. "I know Harvey, I'm just thinking about what we know so far." The case made him think about Oswald, Which wasn't helping.

The suspect had beaten a innocent man in his early thirties to death late last night. As the forensics team arrived the two men decided to get out of the car, and made their way over to the crime scene. When Jim saw the body, He started to panic as it was Oswald's body laying lifeless on the ground. Quietly he whispered to himself, "It can't be." The other cop gently shook him and spoke up, "What is it Partner? Do you recognize him." Jim looked at Harvey, Who was looking at him confused. Then he looked back over at the body, Which was now a young man that wasn't familiar. Relieved the younger cop spoke, "Oh nothing, I thought I recognized him but no luck." Harvey sighed as he looked at the rookie cop that was now examining for clues. Jim was confused as to why he saw what he saw, but blamed it on his ptsd from the army. Not thinking much more of it.

A few minutes went by, and suddenly out of nowhere a strange figure appeared behind the two men. Making both Jim and Harvey get goosebumps and jump not seeing that coming. They both sighed in anger but were glad it was just Nygma. The awkward man smirked a bit then spoke up, " Sorry Gentlemen, but I have brought good news for you." Both men were a little creeped out, but paid attention to what he was about to say. Harvey was impatient and said loudly, "Well go on Ed!" He laughed a bit, "This guy was obviously not a henchman look how scrawny he is. So i'm gonna guess he was a servant or errand boy if you would." It actually made sense but why kill this innocent man. Nygma coughed to get their attention again, " The body also has old scars, Which could only mean this wasn't his first offense with the killer. Whoever did this doesn't use a gun for killing thats for sure." Jim studied the marks on the lifeless body, "That doesn't quite cross out any people in Gotham. Either they use guns or don't its an equal amount." The strange taller man with glasses spoke once more, "But , Do most criminals use a whip to beat people to death? I don't think so." Jim gave the man a half smile after then slowly turned to Harvey. " Do you know who might have done something like this Bullock?" The older cop thought for a second as he looked over at his partner, " No, but I might know someone who might be able to help find our guy."

Both men hurried back over to their car and took off leaving the crime scene behind for forensics to deal with. Jim knew exactly where Harvey was going because they had already been down this road previously. That's when the young cop had met Cobblepot for the first time. None other than Fish Mooney's club, Jim let out a small sigh once he knew he was right. The two men walked in casually, Harvey leading and Jim behind him. The older cop gave Fish a big cheesy smile and She returned it realizing who it was. Jim just kept quiet and watched what went on. "Harvey it's always a pleasure to see your face in my club." He replied without any hesitation, " The feeling's mutual Fish" He hugged her tight and she did the same but looked over at the other cop trying to ignore him. Jim could tell she didn't think much of him for some reason. He brushed it off and focused back in. "So what can I do for you Harvey?" Knowing he had to focus on the reason he came the older cop spoke, " Well I wanted to know if you knew anyone in Gotham, Who uses a whip to harm others?" She leaned back in her chair getting comfortable as the woman thought and laughed evilly to herself for a second. "I might know but for a price Harv." He looked over at Jim now, and the younger cop knew he wanted no part of what was gonna happen next. Mooney didn't either and He knew it, So Jim walked off looking around the club for anything interesting.

Deja vu crept up on him and the same scene kept running through his head. This was the same scenario as before but this time with someone different not Oswald. The young cop put his hand on the cold handle of the door opening it slowly. Jim went down the stairs in a hurry only to find it different this time was no one to be found in this cold unlit alley, He glanced both directions no sign of anything.

"To be honest, I was surprised to hear Jim actually killed Oswald. I never would've seen that coming from him." The devious woman stared into the older cops eyes. Then he spoke softly to her, "I know I didn't either, but He did what had to be done for his own safety and life." "True but a part of me is still sad, He was such a good man servant to me. But the worm betrayed me." A small evil smirk came across her face. "No one messes with Fish Mooney and gets away with it." She laughed a bit and smiled at him. "That is correct Harv." She leaned in close to whisper in his hear the stuff he wanted to know.

Meanwhile, Jim was still outback and slowly it began to rain. He turned around to head back up the stairs, but stopped once something behind made a noise. Without hesitation, He pulled out his gun from his side turning around fast. Only to find a strange figure staring at him, and it had a black mask and hood on but no weapon in their hand. The young cop had no idea as to who it was. He raised his gun towards the stranger and within seconds it had its weapon drawn but it wasn't a gun. Jim's face went from serious to shocked in no time the stranger had a whip out. The cop got serious and yelled over to the stranger, " Put your weapon down, You're under arrest for killing that young man." The stranger scoffed at what he said, then took off quickly to fast for Jim to keep up with. The mysterious person was running in circles around the young cop and Jim shot. He knew he missed because the stranger used the whip on his legs making him fall to the floor hard. Jim tried quickly to get up and grab his gun, Which fell beside him but the figure stopped him by holding him down with their foot tight. The cop made a gurgling sound as the stranger was crushing him to the ground. Whoever this was Jim knew they were strong and couldn't take them down on his own. "I've come for you Jim Gordon, You're gonna have to come with me now." They had a deep muzzled voice that concealed their real one. Just as Jim was about to utter a word, the stranger covered his mouth with a cloth and something on it knocked him out in a matter of seconds. The dark figure laughed to themselves and picked Jim up tossing him on their shoulder. Then took off vanishing into thin air.

Harvey got up from sitting next to Mooney, and having a couple drinks. The older man started to leave the club but remembered about his partner. He called out now, " Jimbo it's time to go, I got our guy." Bullock looked around the building, but quickly got frustrated as there was no sign of him anywhere. The older cop angrily grabbed one of Fish Mooney's henchmen and yelled, " Where is Jim!" The guy squirmed to get loose but couldn't and thought, " I saw a man go out that door an hour ago, but he never came back in yet." Bullock tossed him to the side angry, "Thank you, see was that so hard." He ran out the door and down the stairs almost tripping. But what he found was an empty dark alley with no sign of anyone alive or dead. " Jim! Where are you?" In his gut he started to get a bad feeling.

Then a look of pure shock formed on his face. He ran into the middle of the alley because he saw Jim's gun on the ground just laying there. But not his partner, He grabbed his gun from the floor. "I knew I was getting a bad feeling about this, He never leaves his gun behind." Harvey ran back inside and over to Fish as fast as he could. " Jim is gone someone took him, keep an eye or ear out for anything about him." She was a bit shocked to hear what had happened, but nodded to the nervous Harvey. The older cop took his stuff and ran once more but now to his car. Pulling out in a hurry driving towards the Gcpd.

An hour had already gone by and still no word from Jim. Harvey frantically was freaking out but trying to keep his cool as he spoke to Captain Essen about what happened. " Harvey you need to calm down. We'll find Jim no matter what. Remember to Jim is not some weak helpless man he can handle himself." For some reason, She stayed calm. Deep down she was worried herself but concealed it. She cared about Jim as a friend. All three of them had been through so much already in such a short time. One thing's for sure though, Essen and Harvey won't stop till they find Jim Gordon alive and safe.


End file.
